New And Old Orphans
by KoyukiLovesKiba4Eva
Summary: When some of Konaha's Ninja's cross with people in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

New start this is for my friend Ashlee.Thanks Girl well here it goes.

'Blah'Normal

**'Blah'Thoughts**

_'Blah'Song/Sound affects_

'Blah'Inner Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

"Neji-Kun do we really have to train more?"A girl with strawberry blonde hair whined.As sh slowly sat on the ground.

'It's not that I'm tired but I'm worried'

"No do you really want to go back to the orphanage this early?"

"No I guess not"she said with a sigh and picked up a kunai knife that lay inches away from her hand.

"Good"he said and went back to his training,then turned round as if he remembered something.

"Where is she?"he said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's who?"she replied rather irritated.

"Ashley-Chan?"

"Oh...uh I don't know"and with that she turned back to the dummy she was pounding.

* * *

With Her Twin

Ashley POV

**'Hmmm I wonder where Neji and sis are training?'**

"I should be there to"I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Hey mum if you can hear me,I hope your proud of me beginning a kunoichi and all.I know thats not what you wanted me to become but still,,,"I felt a tear run down my cheeck.

_Rustle Rustle_

_Kling_

I whipped out my Kunai and held it in front.Lowering myself into a fighting stance I waited for the attacker to emerge.

_Bam_

"Naruto??????"I said as I quickly flipped my Kunai away just incase he ran into it.

"Ashley-Chan!"he shouted and hugged me.I couldn't breathe but I liked being hugged by him it reminded me off mum.Shortly after Naruto's little scene you could hear shouting followed by a girl with Pink hair walk out of the bush,by a boy who never really talked much with raven coloured hair.

"Naruto what are you doing?!"the girl with the pink hair asked or more yelled before smacking him over the head.

"Sakura..."he groaned as he rubbed his head "I was only greeting Ashley-Chan"he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hn"was all the raven haired boy said.

I know,I know I have proably lived with these orphans for most of my life but I still forget there names.

"Oi girl with the dark brown hair?"said the girl the pink hair.

**'I think her names Sakura???'**

"Ummm yes?"I said rather quietly.I'm not really used to being talked to.Sure Neji and Naruto talk to me but no one else.I'm a no one here.

"Whats your name ?"she said rather lightly.I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding and said

"My names Ashley.Nice to meet you"

* * *

With The Other Twin

Ashlee's POV

**'Geeezz we have been at it for ages,can't we go?'**

Almost as if he read my mind Neji replied "No"

"Why not!"I whinged.

"Because I said"he retorted

"But thats not fair"I pouted then lay down on my back.I could feel his gaze on me,and I could feel my face heating up.I rolled over quickly.But not quick enough as I coule feel to arms wrap around me and start tickling me.

_Giggle Giggle_

"Neji..._Giggle_"I couldn't get out what I wanted to say.

"What?"he said as a smirk played across his face.

"Put.._giggle_...me..._gasp for air..._down..._histerical laughter_"

"Not until you say we train"he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Never!_giggle giggle giggle_"

"Have it your way then"he said.

And with that he kept going.

**'Even though I can't breathe I like this'**and smiled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

New start this is for my friend Ashlee.Thanks Girl well here it goes.

'Blah'Normal

**'Blah'Thoughts**

_'Blah'Song/Sound affects_

'Blah'Inner Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

With The Other Twin

Ashley's POV

"My names Sakura"she said with a smile.

"Oh hello my names Ashley"I said rather quietly.I knew this girl had the power to punch me all the way to Suna so I didn't wan to say anything rude.

"Yup!"Naruto shouted in my ear/I had to cringe.

"Naruto...I said no shouting"I growled lowly.

"Oh yeah sorry Ashley-Chan"he said and smiled sheepishly and threw his hands behind his head.

"How do you know the dobe?"the one with raven hair asked.

**'Wow he talks'**

"Errrrrr he was a close friend of mine when my mum..."I trailed off.I hate that word and topic.

"Shut up Teme you don't need to know!"

"Hn"

"Naruto don't talk to Sasuke like that!"Sakura said while cleanching her fists.

"Sorry..."he mumbled then said some other words I couldn't hear.

"Ummm...Sakura right?"I slightly mumbled.

"Yeah"she said and turned around,she was still calming down from her outburst at Naruto.

"You'r hair its cool!"I shouted.I have no clue why I shouted it all I knew was I ran after I did it.

* * *

With The Older Twin

Normal POV

He had been tickling her for Ten minutes straight and she still wouldn't give in.He was about to give up when he heard he say "I give"

He smiled and helped her get up.

* * *

Ashlee POV

**'Wow he smiled.Like really smiled"**

"Thanks"I muttered than pulled myself up with his help ofcoarse,

"So you wana spar?"he said rather casually as he lent back on a near by tree.

"You wana loose"I replied teasing him.

"Your on"he said and readied himself.

I stuck my tongue out at him,then turned my back on him.

He was right behind me and whispered in my ear"A shinobi never lets down his guard even an orphaned one"

I had to laugh my clone was good.He never even noticed me go.Then I made my clone whisperer

"But I didn't"

* * *

Normal POV

The girl sat in the tree and laughed as she watched the boys face change as the clone before him feel and made a puddle of water.

"Huh where did she go?"he said while looking round.

"Hmph...Byakugan!"

"Damn it"was all you could hear.

"Found you!"he said while leaping up.

* * *

Ashlee's POV

**'No fair he wasn't allowed to do that'**

"Says who?"a voice behind me said as I felt the kunai being pressed to my neck.

"I give...I'm not in the mood"I say as I get down.

"Huh whats wrong?"he said soundly kinda concerned.

"I'm hungry can we get lunch"I said while pulling the puppy eyes.

"Hn"he said while crossing his arms in front of him.

**'Wow he looks so hot when he dose that...huh what! don't think that you'll only get hurt again'**

Flashing him a fake smile I dash off.

"Last one there's a rotten egg"I yell childishly and sprint harder.

At the Orphanage

"Hey Sis"said the girl with strawberry blonde hair as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey"she muttered then looked at the ground.

"Why weren't you at training?"a boy asked rather harshly.

"Because..."

* * *

Ashley's POV

**'Why is he like that,always training he knows I'm no good'**

"Because..."he replied rather irritated

"I'm I'm sorr-ry Nej-j-i"I stutter.

**'Why am I stuttering.He's so annoying'

* * *

**

Normal POV

Just then a boy with blonde hair came bounding in again.

"Naruto!"the girl with brown hair yelled and ran up to him.

"Hey Ashley.Why'd you run off?"he said after returning the hug.

"Yeah well I ummm I wanted to ummm"she looked down.

Naruto knew something was up but he didn't quiet know.

"You haven't hanged with us in ages?How come?"he said and sat down next to her.

* * *

Ashlee's POV

**'Whats wrong with her?'**

'I don't know'

**'Wait who are you?'**

'I'm your inner you stupid!'

"Hey sis?"I said rather gently and i saw Neji shift around restlessly in his seat.

"Yeah?"she replied

"We are going to train,come soon okay?"

"Okay"

And with that I left her.But I didn't want to.She was so vulnerable.

* * *

Normal POV

"So you wana come train with us today instead?"Naruto said while poking her in the shoulder.

"Ummm huh yeah I guess if thats okay?"she says while looking at the other two orphans just siting there eating.Sakura as per usual was staring at Sasuke as he ate.His bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see his eyes.

**'He's kinda cute I guess.But he would never look at me'**

Sasuke POV

_Sigh_ **'Sakura's watching me eat again'**

'What you don't like it?'

**'You know I don't'**

'But she's looking to'

And with that he looked up and straight into her brown eyes.

**'She's not looking at us'**

'Yes she is'

**'No she's looking through us'**

'How do you'

**'Look her eyes they may be on us but she shows no interest in watching me'**

'Aww dose that bother you?'

**'No shut up'

* * *

**

Normal POV

"Oi!"Sakura called at Ashley while pointing at Ashley."Stop watching Sasuke-Kun he's mine"

"Oh no Sakura I wasn't he's all yours I swear"Ashley replies and gets up.

"Sakura why did you do that?!"Naruto bellowed as the girl walked out.

"Because she was staring..."but she didn't gt to finish because cause Sasuke stood up and walked off.

* * *

With Both twins

"Ashley!"said her sister as she ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"Hey sis"she replied.

"Whats wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing"replied the brown haired girl

"Lets sing a song?It normally helps"

"I don't wana sing sis"

"Come on I'll start"

Ashlee:_Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!_

Nudges her twin.

Ashley:_Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!_

Ashley: _I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be  
As long as I did my best  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen

* * *

_

Sasuke POV

**'So why am I hiding in this bush again?'**

'Cause I said'

**'Hn'**

'Wow who's singing?'

**'Yeah they are good'**

I look up and see Ashley with her sister.She looks upset.

* * *

Normal POV

Twins:_Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!_

Ashlee:_  
At times I may just feel like  
my back is to the wall,  
I hold my head up high  
And keep on standin' tall  
I know that my back is covered  
Because we have each other  
and we're down for whatever.  
If you hear me throw your hands up_

Twins:_  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!_

Ashley:_  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you_

Ashlee: _Stay true to who you are  
And always follow your heart  
Your heart, your heart_

Twins:_Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!

* * *

_

"You feel better?"said the older sibling.

"Yeah lets go"

And with that said the twins walked off to find Neji who no doubt was training.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it

'Blah'Normal

**'Blah'Thoughts**

_'Blah'Song/Sound affects_

'Blah'Inner Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

Normal POV

The two sisters walked away leaving a very baffled boy in the bushes.Ashlee smirked she knew he was there,but what she didn't know was why.It made her wonder.

"Hey sis?"the girl said after what seemed like an eternity of not talking.

"Yeah?"she said while draping her arm around her sis shoulder.

"Neji-Kun?"

"What about him"she said and her body tensed.

"Do you still?"she looked at the ground "You know like him still?"

The girl looked at the ground trying to hide her blush.

"No"she said rather calmly "No I don't I learnt my lesson"

* * *

Flashback

She was everything.Beautiful calm and a rather good weapons master and he liked her.

The girl with strawberry blonde hair was watching a very disturbing scene in front of her.Though her mother had passed away when they were three she felt an unfamiliar feeling stirring inside her.It was loss.She bowed her head and watched as the boy slowly kiss the girl in front of him.

'Well hate to say it darling but we knew it didn't we?'

**'I guess'**

'Well I knew'

**'Ha we both knew it but we chose to ignore it'**

The girl siting in the bush started to play with her hair.

'Well what are going to do?'

**'I don't know'**

'We're going to act normal'

**'We are?'**

'Yup'

**'How?'**

'Well we act like we normally act even when that Tenten chick is there'

**'Okay'**

And with that the girl got up from her spot,but she didn't notice her little sister on the swings watching what was happening to.

"Poor big sis"she slowly hoped off the swing and ran towards the orphanage.She caught up to her sister pretty fast.Even if she wasn't that great with training she was really fast and stealthy.She jumped down a landed lightly on her feet.She lifted her head and smiled brightly.

"Whats wrong?"she chirped while skipping around her sister.

"Nothing"she said bluntly and kept walking.

Tugging at her sister arm she smiled up at her."Come on I know thats not true"

"Yes it is"and she gently pushed away.

"Liar I know whats wrong"she pouted.

"Oh yeah genius whats wrong then?"she said turning sharply and looking at her little sister.

"Neji-Kun"she simply said and plopped down on the ground as if board with the subject.

"No it's not Ash"she said very sternly hoping she would drop it.But not in a million years would she let it slide.

"I know it is"she said while crossing her arms and turning her head away.

'Wow she's happy'

**'But why?'**

'Maybe we should ask'

She smiled at her as she scuffled the mop of brown hair,and sat down next to her.

"So why are you so happy?"

"Me?..."she asked innocently

"Yes Ash you"and flicks her on the forehead.

"Well...there's this really cute guy who just came to the orphanage"

"And..."

"Well I like him but ssshhhh don't tell okay?"she said looking up at her big sister with puppy eyes.

"alright"

"Thanks!"and she hugged her tightly.Then she shifted and said "Well if you won't tell me whats wrong with you I'm going to find Neji-Kun"and sprinted off in the direction she saw him last.

"ASHLEY!"but the girl was to far away to hear her.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Ashlee POV

"Ash?Ash?"she looked over to her sister obviously she had been out of it for a while.

"Yeah yeah I'm here"I replied and gave her a reassuring smile.She nodded.

'She used to be so happy what happened?'

**'She changed but I don't know why'**

'Yes you do you justuto forget it happened'

**'Hn maybe'**

"Come on Neji waiting"

"Alright"

**phe was so happy when she was little always laughing always talking,but now**.'

I through a glance at my sister as she was being told off by Neji for not turning up before.

**'But now she's just a shell...she shows barely any emotion'**

'I know even if I was emotionless I would cringe when Neji was yelling at me...but look at her'

**'She so calm...no not calm she's empty'**

'Yeah she won't even sing like she used to all the time'

* * *

Flashback

"Awwww why not?!"she said with pleading eyes.

"No ashley I don't sing"she said simply.

"But...but..."

"No you can do it"she looked out the window "come on I know you can"she smiled.

"Okay Onee-san"

She jumped up and ran infront of her sister and started to sing to her.Her voice was so melodioc and sweet,and she looked so peaceful like this was her escape from the world.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
Who am I gunna be_

_Am I gunna through away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

She was doing lots of spinning things and lots of skipping and posing in cute pose.Then when she got to the next verse piknew exactly who it was about.

_  
You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

**'She's singing about me'**

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

Then she did more big leaps and little jumps and more spinning and cute smiles.Then ran

up to her sister and gave her a big hug then kept singing.

_Our life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all_

_I wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So lets open all the blinds and all the curtains _

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd... 

And she grabbed her sisters hand and they walked away.

"That was good Ash"she said while they were walking.

"I know"the girl with dark brown hair grined.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Ashlee POV

**'Now she dosen't smile'**

'She's always scared'

**'And she dosen't let anyone in'**

I looked up and saw her running up to me.She had no expression,just running.

"Neji-Kun says we're done for the night"she said rather grimly.

"Okay but Ash before you go?"

She turned round but her face was blank no emotion.

"Why don't you sing anymore?"I asked rather quietly.I saw Neji stop suddenly,I knew he noticed as well and was quiet intreged on the subject.All she did was look at the ground and replied "Because I wasn't any good" and started to walk away.

'That's it I can't take it!'

**'Your right'**

"Ashley"I said it rather harshly and she turned round and i thought I saw concern on her face but then it disappered.

"Yes?"she replied

"Stop it!"I yelled.Even Neji seemed taken back by my actions.But I wasn't finished.

"Stop it seriously.You'r been acting all emtionless since that stupid day.Just forget about it I told you I would be here if it ever EVER happened again so you don't have to do it anymore!I want the old Ashley back the one who would dance and sing and talk like there was no tommorow!"I was basically crying by the end of this yet she still remained unphased.

"She left and I don't think she will ever come back"and with that she walked towards the orphanage.

* * *

Ashley's POV

'Who dose she think she is?'

**'She's my sister'**

'And what right dose she have to yell at us'

**'You know what she's right'**

'What!'

**'O shut up I'm not hungry'**

Normal POV

The girl ran up the stairs past everyone and straight to room.She rummaged aroung her sister had bought her for her birthday and looked around for her last song she wrote.

"Here it is!"she yelled and smiled for the first time in two years."Hmmm I remember how this goes.

_There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World  
_

She smiled happily and continued to play.

_I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if it's right for me  
I wonder if we are meant to be  
Don't start to like him too much too soon

* * *

_

Downstairs

"Hey has anyone seen Ashley?"a very worried girl ran into the orphanage screaming.

"Nope"

"Argh no why did I..."

Then she heard singing.And she wasn't the only one Sasuke Sakura Naruto and Neji noticed to.

"Whos that?"Naruto barked.

"I don't know.."Sakura said while shrugging it off.

"Hn"

"Come on guys!"and with that the elder twin ran up the stairs and sitting on her bed with her guitar was her sister.

"ssshhhh"she turned round and motioned for them to crowd round.

"wow she's good"naruto whispered

"yes this is what she use to be like"she said in a sad tone.

"Used to?"Sasuke questioned.

"Yes use to now be quite"

All of them fell silent and watched the girl dance around and sing.

* * *

_There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World _

You know that boy I started to see  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself into see  
Don't start to like him too much too soon

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothin better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

Whenever you're near there is no fear  
Feels like there's nothing I can't do  
You make me feel strong  
'Cause its here with you that I belong

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that

There ain't nobody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that i do  
There ain't nobody else but you

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World...

* * *

At the end she got a fright when she saw people clapping. 

"wow Ashley-chan you were great"an hyperactive blonde ran up to her an bowled her over.

"Yeah you were"Sasuke said calmly as he pryed the blonde off her.

"Thanks"and smiled a real smile.Then ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"Thankyou"she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like it

'Blah'Normal

**'Blah'Thoughts**

_'Blah'Song/Sound affects_

'Blah'Inner Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

Next Morning

"Hey Lee" a happy girl ran up to her sister with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Ash" said the older twin as she ruffled her dark brown hair.

"Hey that took me ages to do"she pouted.

"Awwww sorry"she replied and ruffled it more.

"Hey?!"the girl squealed and tried to tackle her sister but missed and ran right into a boy with long brown hair.

* * *

Ashley's POV

'This is so unfair she messed my hair up'

**'Who cares?'**

'I do know tackle her'

And almost as if I listened to her I ran at my twin,but she moved and I ran head first into Neji.

'Uh-oh'

* * *

Normal POV

The boy glared at the girl that had ran into him.You could see people hold there breathe even her sister didn't dare do anything.But the girl came out with the most strange thing.No one expected it.

"Nii-san why are you in my way?and why are you glaring at me?"she asked innocently and pouted after.

"ME in the way?!why I outta...hey what did you call me?"he said rather quizzically.

**'Did she just say Nii-san?'**

"Nii-san silly"she said and smiled up at him.He was taken aback by what she just said.Then she ran up to him and hugged him.Everyone who saw this gasp as they saw the ice princes heart melt and slowly he hugged her back.

"Good to have you back"he whispered in her ear.Then they pulled away.She was smiling no stop.

"Okay children sit down we will now have breakfast"a women with blonde hair called out as all the children scrambled for a seat.

"Good now children we have a new orphan"

Everyone looked up to see a boy with brown scruffy hair and red paint on his face.His eyes looked very much like a dog and he had a white dog with him.

"Wow"

"What Ash?"

"He looks so kewl!"she replied while turning to face her sister.

All the orphans started to talk amounst themselves while shooting glances at the new boy.

"Silence!"

The hall fell quite.

"Now you may introduce yourself"the blonde haired woman said as she gestured for the boy to talk.He took the opportunity and introduced himself.

"Hi my names Kiba!and this is my dog Akamaru"he said with a smile.

The lady named Tsunade got up "Okay Kiba you can go sit down now okay?Naruto where are you?"she said rather calmly.

The girl looked beside her and noticed it was empty.

**'I hope he doesn't sit there'**

'Stop lieing you know you want to'

**'Maybe'**

She blushed and turned her head.Across the table a brooding boy was watching what was happening but remained quite.Thats when the blonde boy yelled.

"I'm here HERE!"he said waving his arms in the air.

"Okay Naruto I know where you are"she said with a sigh."You may sit there if thats okay Kiba?"

"Sure why not"he walked over to the table and sat down.

* * *

Kiba's POV

**'How bad can this be at least I got Akamaru'**

And I patted him on the head making him bark a little.

**'That boy with blonde hair whats his name...umm... oh yeah Naruto'**

"Umm Hi Naruto"

**'He seems nice wow who's the girl?'**

Then Naruto jumped out of his seat and yelled in my face "HI Kiba!" he said with a smile.A girl with pink hair hissed for him to be quite.But the one with brown hair next to me hadn't talked yet.

**'Oh well maybe she will talk later'**

I decided now was the time to sit down so I placed Akamaru next to me and continued to talk to Naruto.He kept going on about Ramen and training.I caught the girl next to me looking at me and then she would look away when she notice me looking to.

**'Cute'**

"Oh sorry Kiba I forgot to introduce you to everyone"the blonde stood up and pointed at every one.

**'So her names Ashley?Hmmm nice and he mentioned her twin had the same name'**

I decided to look around for her twin.She was seated next to a guy with long brown hair.He looked rather cold.Then I looked across the table to meet eyes with a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.

**'Now his name was Sasuke'**

He seemed to be glaring at me for no reason I just brushed it off and looked around to the other people.

**'So the girl with pink hair is Sakura.Hmmm fits her.And the boy with long hair is Neji okay I got there names'**

Then I noticed the girl called Ashley had Akamaru in her arms and was stroking him.

"Akamaru..."

* * *

Ashley's POV

**'Well he is certainly a good looking guy'**

I really wanted to talk to him but I was shy so I just listened to Naruto talk to him then I noticed his dog next to me.

**'Whats was his name...Akamaru'**

"Akamaru"I whispered and he seemed to jump up.He walked up to me sniffing my hand.

"It's okay boy"I said reassuring the animal then it hoped into my lap and I started to stroke it.Thats when I noticed Kiba had turned around and found me with his dog.

"Akamaru..."he said and raised an eyebrow.Then almost as if replying the white dog in my arms started to bark.

Then I notice the look on Kiba's face seemed to ease.

* * *

Normal POV

The dog named Akamaru seemed to snuggle up closer to the girl almost as if satisfied with his answer.

"He must like you"this shocked the girl but she went back to patting the dog.

"Why?"she said flashing him smile.

"Because he normally dosen't let strangers pat him"he replied while smiling back.

"Oh okay"

Then Neji decided that he was going to but in.

"Okay Ashlee and Ashley training now"he commanded.

The girl turned to him

"Really Nii-San?"she whined.

"Yes now!"

"Wait a minute you all have to hear the new song me and Lee have been practicing before we go"she said and ran up to her room.

"Are we meant to follow?Naruto asked.

"I guess"sighed Neji as the all went up to the girls room.

In The Room

She was smiling as she pulled out the music from a folder.

"Come on sis"she said and ran up to her sister and grabbed her.

"Ash I can't sing this"she replied and handed the mic back to her sister.

"Yes you can!Do it"and with that the girl started to play.

And almost as if she remember something she said "Oh yeah and only Lee is singing this"

The twin looked shocked as she noticed she would need to sing in a second.She looked at the ground and then said "This is dedicated to someone who put me through a lot of pain" and then she sang.

* * *

Neji POV

**'Someone who caused her pain what kind of dedication is that'**

Then she started to sing.Her voice sounded so pained,even the words seem to hurt her when they came out.

_Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that..._

_**'Lies what lies?'**_

_Never was and never will be ,  
Have you no shame dont you see me,  
You know you've got everybody fooled,_

**'Yes I see you.why wouldn't I?'**

_Look here she comes now,  
bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she..._

**'No she couldn't be talking about her'**

I looked over at Ashley or Slashly as I would call her because she was so good with a Kunai it wasn't funny.She seemed to know what was on my mind and simply nodded.

**'Tenten...'**

_Never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

**'She feels like I betrayed her?How?Wait it wasn't her in the bush that day'**

I looked at her twin again.Maybe my emotions where showing but she nodded again and I felt like I was going to die.

"I never liked her I was trying to escape the truth"I muttered under my breathe.

* * *

Flashback Still In Neji POV

I was always alone.Always playing by myself and training.I didn't have any friends then she came.Her and her and her sister.When I first saw her and her sister I didn't think much of them.They ignored me like every other kid in the orphange.Then one day it changed she ran up to me.

"Ummm Neji is it?"she asked rather innocently

"Yeah what?"I replied rather bitterly.I wasn't about to let another in and then let them hurt me like before.

She wasn't even scared of me like all the other kids.She just stood there and smiled.Then her little sister ran up to her.

"Ashlee come on I want to play"she said and then turned and smiled at me then hugged me.I was shocked no one had ever hugged me before.Then she looked at me as if she was looking through me into my soul.Seeing all my secrets.Her gaze was hypnotizing.She giggled then turned to her older sister and whispered something in her ear.She smiled the looked back at me.

"My sister wants to know why you act so tough?"she said then giggled.

"Because I am"I replied and puffed out my chest to seem stronger.Then her sister ran up to me again and poked me hard in the chest.

"No your not your just trying not to get hurt"she said and then smiled "Like us ah sis?"

"Ashley you shouldn't of poked him thats not nice"

"So?"she said and shrugged "He isn't any different from us" then she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the sandpit.

"Come on Nii-san I wan to play and if Onee-san won't play then you will right?"she said while dragging me along.

"Okay"was all I could say then her sister ran up to her and loosened her grip on me.

"I'm so sorry she's not always like this"she said while hiding her blush.

**'Is she blushing because of me?'**

"Its alright lets go"I replied and smiled happily at her and grabbed her hand.

And I saw her face go red.

End OF Flashback

* * *

_Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies._

**'She melted my mask'**

_I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And i don't love you anymore,_

**'It was her that day'**

I looked at the ground and didn't dare look up again.

_It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

It never was and never will be,  
You're not real and you can't save me,  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool 

**'Everybody but you I guess'**


End file.
